


Squirrel!

by attackatosh



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gordon Freeman has ADHD, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackatosh/pseuds/attackatosh
Summary: The right man in the wrong place... is very tired of this nonsense.
Kudos: 14





	Squirrel!

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be updated as often as my other fics (mainly YOUR LINK IS) but I'll update it whenever I have energy to bang out another chapter. 
> 
> It should also be noted I haven't beaten a single Half-Life game. This will be interesting.

I snapped awake, hitting my head on the bottom of the cabinets over my bed. Eyeing my clock, I swore slightly under my breath as I put my glasses on. 8:40… My alarm was supposed to go off at 7:30! Did I—

I picked up the clock, pressing the “ALARM” button. Of course… I set it for 7:30 _PM_. Lovely. I hopped out of bed, darting to the bathroom. Quick shave, brush the worst of the knots out of my hair, fling it into a ponytail, then grab my labcoat and run to the tram.

I yawned, barely able to focus on the tram’s announcer speaker. Still wasn’t ready for the day… but I couldn’t catch a nap on the tram. Something about the topside temperature… I hadn’t been topside in a while. Sighing, I dug through my pockets, pulling out a small photo. A polaroid, of myself and one of the security guards – he said his name was Barney, but I always called him B-Ball. Mostly cause it made him grumpy. He’s cute when he’s acting frustrated.

Before I knew it, I was outside the Sector C area. I rubbed the sleepiness out of the eyes best I could, leaning against the wall opposite the door as the guard made his way over.

“Mornin’, Mr. Freeman – looks like you’re runnin’ late.” He chuckled, tapping at the keypad on the other side of the door. “Lemme guess, Barney kept you up all night again?”

I rolled my eyes. “No, I just… had other commitments. Like sleeping.”

“Ah. Alarm clock misfire.” He took a step back as the door dinged, opening up and allowing me to exit onto the platform. “Don’t let it happen too many times – I know you’re new to the compound, but they don’t take well to night owls.”

“Hey, I’m _usually_ better about it.” I shrugged, walking along the platform. The guard walked ahead, leaning down to use the other keyboard. I watched as the door creaked to life – Barney and I joked about “cycling the airlock” when he was on duty down here, but… well, can’t make that joke if B-Ball isn’t the door guy this week.

I walked into the lobby, met with scientists scuttling around and another guard looking at me, with a… less than amused expression.

“Freeman.”

“Logans.”

The guard shook his head, tapping at the keyboard. “I had messages for you, but we had a big system crash 20 minutes ago – I’m still trying to _look_ for them.”

“Yeah, don’t _delete_ them this time.” I sighed, turning towards the hallway.

“They were having problems in the test chamber too – think they’ve got that handled though. They want you down there soon as you climb into your Hazard Suit.”

“Noted.” I said flatly, jogging down the hallway, looking in the windows as I made my way down… and stopping for a moment.

In the window was one of the other scientists, talking to some… guy in a suit. I couldn’t make out their words, but they seemed to be having a heated argument.

I looked at them for a moment, but they didn’t pay attention to me – I ended up continuing onwards into the break room, looking at the vending machines.

“Good morning, Mr. Freeman!” One scientist chirped happily, grabbing a soda from the vending machine. “You’re running late as it is; are you sure you have time for a snack?”

“Can’t do science on an empty stomach.” I shrugged, leaning against the counter with the microwave. Without thinking about it, my hand drifted over and pressed the start button on the microwave… again and again, hearing the beep rise in pitch…

Until I heard a splat and a loud pop from the microwave. I jumped, squeaking as I fell onto my rear. The scientist at the table, a pudgy guy I’d never seen before, looked up in horror at the microwave, then down at me. He tightened his newspaper in his hands, and I scrambled to my feet as he stood up, walking towards me.

I bolted out of the break room, and he gave brief chase, waving the newspaper as he stuck his head out of the doorway. “I don’t know what Isaac sees in you, but if you’re going to act like _that_ on the clock…!”

“Hey, not my fault you left your lunch in there!” The words fell out of my mouth as I sprinted into the locker room, smacking the button on the HEV unlock board and vaulting over the guard rail.

The protective glass retracted upward, and the suit’s pedestal spun around, the back splitting in half and opening so I could get in. I was trained in HEV use a few weeks ago; not nearly as much experience as I’d have liked to have, but they were in a rush… and I mean, they didn’t _know_ I can’t focus on a hologram…

 _Welcome, to the HEV, Mark IV, Protective System. For use, in hazardous, environment, conditions…_ The suit’s voice droned into my ears as I slipped the earbuds into my ears. Usually the helmet contained the AI’s sound system, but because I preferred to wear mine without the helmet, they issued me a pair of earbuds that serve the same purpose.

 _All core, systems, active. Initiating, special, operating, sssyystemmm…_ The suit buzzed in my ear, and I pulled the earbuds out almost as quickly as I’d put them in before I heard a faint ding.

_I’m HEVy! This modified HEV program will keep you alert during important tests, as well as provide company and other enhancements. This suit should only be worn by Gordon Freeman – if you are not Gordon Freeman, please dismount from this HEV suit and select a different one._

“HEVy, huh…?” I mumbled under my breath, stretching as the suit sealed around me. “Must’ve been B-Balls idea, taken it up with…. I dunno, whoever programs the HEV suits…” I thought aloud, hopping up the stairs and back into the hallway.

Today was going to be interesting… but how interesting, I didn’t quite yet know.


End file.
